Hermione's New Life
by nuovo fede
Summary: It was their last year at Hogwarts and a lot had changed over the summer. Friends made and friends lost and choices that would change everything in their world.


**I don't own the characters or the song lyrics just the plot**

_Chapter one – A summer without Hermione_

It was their last year at Hogwarts and a lot had changed over the summer.

Harry had spent the whole summer at Ron's house because his muggle Aunt and Uncle had taken their son Dudley on a vacation some place and were not about to take their wizard nephew with them in case he was going to cause some "problems" with his magic. Ron and Harry missed Hermione in the begging, she had gone on vacation with her parents on some fancy cruise for Dentists and she had to go with them because it was going to take the whole summer. They wrote to her a few times but she was so far away and hard to get a hold of with the owls that they gave up and filled their days with quidditch practice in the big field behind Ron's house and helping his mom get ride of the garden gnomes out of the garden. They had been so busy that they didn't even notices that Hermione was not even with them but someone was missing her and was worrying about her because no one had heard from her in a long time. Unknown to them Hermione was slowly and steadily become one of the most popular singers in the wizard world and in the Muggle world. 

That night at The Burrow it was a big party. Ron's older brothers Charlie, Bill and twins Fred and George were there visiting everyone so Molly Weasley had summoned up a great feast and party decorations to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort that year and, Ron and Harry's last year of school. Once everyone had finished eating the tables were pushed to the side, music, lights and a dancing floor appeared and everyone started dancing.

The radio blared and the D.J announced the next song. 

"…And this next song is by a hot new artist on wizard pop chart and winding her way to the top, here is Mikko and her 8th world wonder."

Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do. Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you. The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing. Seven days and seven nights of thunder, The waters rising and I'm slipping under. I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder. I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known. But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong. You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away. Seven days and seven nights of thunder, the waters rising and I'm slipping under. I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder. It's only been a week, but it's coming over me. It's making me believe that you're the one for me. Seven days and seven nights of thunder, the waters rising and I'm slipping under. I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder. (x4)

"Oy, Harry doesn't that Mikko chick sound a little like Hermione to you." Shouted Ron from the one side of the yard.

"What are you talking about mate," Harry shouted back "you know that she is off on some trip with her folks and how would she get to be on the 'Wizard Pop Chart'. Come to think of it I don't even think she can sing!"

"Yah, your probably right, don't know what I was thinking," Ron called back. 

The night went on there was more dancing Harry and Ginny spent most of the night in each other's arms dancing (Harry had finally asked her out at the begging of summer) but Mrs. Weasley snuck in a few with Harry. There were some games as well, Ron and Harry play a nasty round of wizard chess, where as usual Harry lost and lost badly. Ginny and her older brother Bill played a round Snap Dragons. As midnight dew near Mrs. Weasley called Ginny, Ron and Harry in. They had a busy day ahead of them.

"Okay everybody time to clean up and then head off to bed, Ronald, Harry, and Ginny you all go up to bed now… you have to get up early tomorrow and catch the train for school. The rest of you don't just stand there start cleaning." Mrs. Weasley more or less demanded then asking politely to do so. 

Harry, Ginny and Ron headed strait up stairs not wanting Molly to change her mind and make them clean up the yard as well. Once they were dressed in their pj's they sat in Ron's room thinking of all the things that they had done over the summer. 

"I think that this has been the best summer ever," Ginny said sleepily, snuggling closer to Harry.

"I agree, this has to be one of the best summers ever, for more that one reason," replied Harry. Wrapping his arms around Ginny.

"You two would say that now wouldn't you," Ron laughed, " I know two reasons of why you would say that this is the best summer but there has to be more that you and Ginny FINALLY getting together, and you not having to stay at your Uncles."

"Isn't that enough for it to be the best summer," asked Harry? 

"No mate it isn't," Ron said sadly, "Hermione has not spent one second of this summer with us…it just is not the same with out her." 

"Look Ron we know, we have missed her to but there is nothing we could do then and there is nothing we can do know. I say it is time so go to bed we have to get up early," Ginny said angrily.

"Night Gin," said Harry with a quick peck on her cheek before she left in a huff, "Why did you have to bring that up the summer is almost over and we went the whole time without bringing her up once and the last day of vacation you had to go and bring her up, goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight."

The next morning all was forgotten and everyone was silently forgiven. Everyone was woken up bright and early…well Ron, Harry and Ginny were all woken up early, force fed breakfast as no one was very mobile that morning, then shoved it to a car and shipped off to the train station for what would be their most unforgettable year. Once everyone's trolleys were loaded up and ready to go Mr and Mrs. Weasley Hugged and kissed everyone good-bye and wished them well. Then one by one they pushed their trolleys trough the barrier between platform 9 and 10 to platform 9 34. Once trough they saw a sight that they though could raise the dead. 

Thank-you for reading my story this is my second attempt at writing a story. The song is by Kimberly Locke and it is called 8th World Wonder. Please read and review. Thank-you!


End file.
